


Trapped in The Closet

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk kiss, F/F, Femslash, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- A Drunk Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in The Closet

I FINISHED IT AND IT’S PERFECT AND I’M SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW THIS CAME OUT.

@aromanticmalia asked Malia/Braeden + a drunk kiss.

Warnings: Drinking TW, Heavy make out (Kinda)

Word Count: 939

"Let's play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Lydia slurs, holding up an empty bottle of grey goose and stumbling a little bit. Everyone groans but rather than have to deal with an upset Lydia, they all create a circle around the bottle. Mumbling about kids games and not wanting to kiss anyone with vomit breath. Malia slips into the kitchen, sipping the ghastly concoction of vodka and grapefruit juice in her cup. She hates to be an outcast but she didn't really see anyone she wanted to kiss in a dark closet for seven minutes. She honestly just came to spend some time with Lydia before she went back to Iceland.

She didn't expect to walk into a party but... she wasn't really one to turn down free liquor.

She hears Lydia mutter something about Iceland and knows she's coming to be retrieved to participate. The door swings open and she wants to laugh at how out of it Lydia looks, her cheeks rosy and her hair practically flying around her. Her eyes are unfocused and hazy, her smile easy and too bright. Malia moves easily when Lydia grabs her, not wanting to be a party pooper and not wanting to make Lydia fall somehow.

"Since you were late, you spin first." Lydia shouts, eliciting a cheer from the small group. Malia's hand reluctantly goes to the bottle but before she spins there's a timid knock on the door and Malia lets out a sigh of relief, falling back on her hands and waiting for Lydia to come back.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Kinda wish I was a little later from the looks of things." A pretty voice calls into the room. Malia rolls her head towards it lazily and is suddenly staring at the prettiest woman she's ever seen. Her full lips are pulled into a sarcastic smirk and her brown eyes are dangerous. not warm or inviting, just dangerous and they send chills up Malia’s spine. Malia is shamelessly staring, letting her eyes roam over her perfectly toned legs to the leather jacket she was shrugging off into Lydia's hands. She approaches the group like she's stalking prey, circling around them once, Malia's head swiveling around to watch her, before she sits down... Right across from her.

Suddenly she's very interested in this game.

The woman looks Malia right in the eye, smirk becoming a full on grin when Malia winks at her.

She has to remember to thank Lydia when she wakes up in the morning.

"Spin already!" Someone to her right says and Malia jumps into action, gripping the bottle with the tips of her suddenly sweaty fingers and spinning. She closes her eyes, half hoping her breath smells good, half hoping she isn’t going home alone tonight.

“Ooh, Braeden!” The group yells and the person next to her, a blonde with an apparent partiality to fur, nudges her.

“You ready?” Malia opens her eyes and sees the woman, Braeden, standing over her with a hand out. She takes it and a shock runs through her body, almost making her pull away. Almost. She doesn’t though, instead she smiles politely and follows Braeden into a closet in the hallway that's suspiciously empty. Like Lydia planned to force people into a closet this morning when she woke up. There’s a sliver of light shining from a crack in the door and Malia’s throat goes dry when Braeden's hand brushes her face.

“Have you had a lot to drink?” She whispers,minty breath blowing over Malia’s increasingly heated face.

“N-no. I haven’t even finished my first drink.” Malia croaks, leaning into Braeden’s increasing touches. She’s lying, but only slightly. She’s not as shit faced as Lydia but she’s riding a nice little wave of intoxication.

“Are you okay with this?” Braeden asks, placing a tentative hand on Malia’s waist. Malia groans out a yes and Braeden sighs, moving close enough to slide a leg between Malia’s. She sounds like she’s about to speak again and Malia gets fed up, smashing her mouth onto Braeden’s because they only had five more minutes in here and now wasn’t really the time to get to know each other. Braeden moans, biting Malia’s bottom lip before pushing her up against the wall. Braeden’s hands are everywhere at once, ravishing Malia’s body as if she’s been waiting for this for months. It’s hot and heady and they end up on the floor in no time, Malia’s shirt hanging off her back and Braeden’s pants halfway down her legs. They’re about to completely undress before Braeden puts a soft hand on her chest and pushes her away, the small crack of light showing the blissed out smile on her face and calming Malia’s faltering heart down a little.

“We’re on borrowed time.” She’s breathless and when it finally clicks it in Malia’s head, she collapses laughing on Braeden’s chest before rolling off and buttoning up her shirt.

“My hotel is about ten minutes away, five by car” She says hopefully, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair to try and tame it.

“Car sex, then hotel sex? Is it my birthday?” Malia laughs loudly, looking over at the dangerous woman who was tucking her boobs back into her bra and watching her. She leans over and kisses her again, groaning when she hears the door swing open and the small group awwing in the background. Braeden once again helps her up and leads her out, but this time they head straight for the front door, ignoring the whistling and hooting that follows them.

Malia might just buy Lydia a car in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite one so far, unbeta'd.  
> Any mistakes are my own!


End file.
